Saving her
by rebelgirl9314
Summary: How far will Severus go to save a student that he seems to hate. Nothing dirty, but I may rate it a little high just in case


**All characters are the property of J.K Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Summary: Hermione is kidnapped, and Severus is the only one who can save her. How much will he risk to save the student he hates. please review, and I apologize for any grammatical errors **

He waited in one of the many rooms used by the guests of Malfoy Manor. Sometimes the host, in this case Luscious, would provide entertainment for his brothers. Ordinarily, Severus found such activities distasteful and left before the festivities could begin.

Potter's little girl friend had been taken by Malfoy Jr. on the way to class, and now it was Severus's job to retrieve her never mind saving the silly girl could very well blow his cover. Luscious himself had told Severus that the child was here, and so Severus had waited till the next meeting at the Malfoy home, and ordered her brought to him after the meeting for his entertainment. He had no idea how he was going to get her out without getting her killed, but despite the fact that he didn't like the girl, he would try.

A knock at the door pulled him out of his irritable musings. One of the lower ranking Death eater's was gripping Hermione Granger by the shoulder. She weakly tried to break his grasp.

The young man laughed "Careful, this one fights back." he thrust her into the room, and walked away. Severus just managed to catch her before she fell flat on her face. He had no doubt that the other's were watching to see why he had ordered the girl brought to him, so he pulled his mask above his lips and kissed her. She bit him, and he pulled away holding her chin in his hand.

"So, I see they have not completely broken you yet, perhaps I will finish the job tonight!"

He laughed crudely, and there was no mistaking the fear in the girl's eyes. He actually felt bad for scaring her more than she already was, but he couldn't have them thinking he was being kind to her. He cast a keep away charm, and then a disillusionment charm so that anyone who looked in would see him torturing her.

Once he was sure they could not be seen or overheard he picked her up and laid her on the bed. Angry tears fell down her face, and she attempted to claw his face. He cast a mild stunning curse to hold her hands still.

"Listen to me Mrs. Granger, I assure you I have no desire to torture you or rape you, but if you want to get out of here alive you will listen to my every word." He tried to gentle his tone.

A muffled "Mmmm, Mmm" was her only response. He took off his mask.

"Open your mouth." It was as he had suspected they had cut out her tongue. This was especially horrid for a wizard or witch, because most used language to manipulate their magic. He hoped that he would be able to heal the child, but first he must go and speak with the Dark Lord.

Chapter 2

Before he could complete that thought; his arm began to burn like mad. The Dark Lord was definitely angry. He apperated, and immediately knelt.

"Rise my servant, and tell me why you have summoned potter's chit to your rooms. I know you find such recreation distasteful so I can only assume you have developed affection for the mud-blood."

The dark lord's world hissed across the room, and seemed to crackle in the air. Severus slipped into a meditative state to calm him self. He allowed his smirk to show in the tone of his voice.

"No my lord I find the chit as distasteful as ever. I simply have an idea that I thought you might like to hear before Luscious kills her with his _appetites_."

He sneered. The eldest Malfoy's sexual appetites turned even the most calloused Death-Eater's stomach, and were something of a joke among the higher ranking Death-Eaters.

"Speak." The Dark Lord hissed.

Severus schooled his voice to sound calm.

"Despite the fact that the girl is a mud blood; I believe she could be useful to us." The dark lord was watching him intently. He tapped his chin with one long index finger.

"I see your point Severus, though the girl has tainted blood she is undeniably intelligent. I will spare her, but I must think on this. Since you are the one who concocted this idea go and see to her injuries."

Severus bowed gracefully, and apperated into the room where the young woman still lay on the bed. He had left before removing the curse from her wrists and she was sweaty, and flushed from attempting to escape it.

He strode to where she lay, and said dryly "patients is a virtue Mrs. Granger"

She glared at him in response. He looked at her assessing her condition. She was bloody, bruised, she had obviously been beaten, and they had cut out her tongue. He could imagine the mental agony she had been through, but for now he had to worry about her physical condition first, especially since he expected a summons from the Dark Lord shortly.

"We must start by removing these bloody clothes so that I can see how badly you are injured" He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom, and filled the tub with warm water. "It will be easier if we let you soak first" He sat her in the tub of warm water in order to unstick the bloody fabric from her skin. The blood from her clothes, and wounds had soon turned the water red. He supposed he could have vanished them with a spell, but he was scared that the dried on blood would have ripped away from her skin and wounded her more. Saturating the clothes made it easier to remove them. He peeled the clothes away from her body, and was surprised to notice that she didn't blush, but instead turned away from him.

Severus tried to be as clinical as possible, but it was hard to be quiet while looking at what they had done to her. Their were bruises, cuts, and burns over every inch of her body. Even though he normally regarded the child as an annoyance, seeing her in this state made him murderous. She was one of his students. If either Malfoy were to appear before him he was sure he would do something rash, and blow their covers. It broke his heart the way she flinched every time he touched her. He enjoyed instilling fear in his students, but not the kind of fear that Hermione watched him with.

He had pulled her out of the bath, and made her lay back down on the bed. She still flinched every time he touched her, and it was starting to slow down the healing process. It was taking quite a portion of his self control not to scold her for moving.

"Mrs. Granger, I am going to put you to sleep. I know that you are scared, and I need to heal you. It will be easier if I put you to sleep while I finish."

She nodded. He covered her with the blanket, hoping that being covered would help her relax.

"I need you to take deep breaths, and try to relax." She complied. He placed his hand on her forehead, and whispered "Nox." It echoed seemed to echo through the room, and she quickly fell asleep.


End file.
